The Girl Next Door
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: AU: Fairy tales happen every day. When Vince Faraday gets a new neighbor, he has no idea that one day she would need saving from her past coming back to haunt her. Vinwell.


**Hey everyone! I come with a new story! Sue me if it turns out as cheesy. We all know that I love the cheese. **

**I own nothing. **

_**The Girl Next Door**_

Vince Faraday was a blue-collar country boy at heart. He wore blue jeans that hung perfectly at his hips, and he damn sure wasn't afraid to wear boots with them. The young blonde hardly realized the effect he had on women, but that didn't stop him from making himself even more irresistible, and without even trying!

He didn't have much luck with women, despite all of this. And it wasn't just because he was a romantic at heart and the girls he dated didn't have any interest in that whatsoever; it was also because he just hadn't found the right girl yet. The country boy had no problem with waiting to find that right girl, but his parents were getting rather antsy about it. They told him over and over again that they weren't getting any younger and expected to see some grandchildren before they left this world. Vince would just sigh and tell them that he was aware of this. If only they could understand that he just hadn't found _the _girl quite yet.

The twenty-five-year-old lived in a quiet little neighborhood in West Palm City. He was pretty happy with his little house, all in all. He was retired from the military and was now working for the PCPD alongside his father, who should probably be retired himself, but there was no stopping a Faraday.

One thing that had bothered Vince about the layout of his neighborhood was that the houses were so close together. If the neighbor had their curtains open, he could see practically everything in their home. A perfect place for a burglar, if there were any lurking about in the neighborhood.

Of course, it only bothered the police officer until the beautiful brunette girl moved in next door. Vince didn't know her name, but he was working on it! It usually took him forever to muster the courage up to talk to a pretty girl like that. Especially one like her…

The brunette girl next door was Jamie Fleming. She had moved to West Palm mostly to annoy her father, Peter Fleming. He had bought her several different flats in the city, and she chose to live with the _peasants_ of the town. She actually liked the little neighborhood. The fences around the homes actually made the back yards look bigger than they actually were.

It took Vince quite a while to muster up the courage to talk to Jamie. He would lie around at home, minding his own business, all while trying to sneak a peek at what his neighbor was doing. (The first time he caught her undressing, the blonde turned beet red and quickly tried to think about the coldest shower he had ever taken before.)

Jamie had noticed her neighbor watching her before. Honestly, she thought it was quite adorable. Vince reminded her of a cat that was up to trouble. They would watch you as they were doing something troublesome, trying to gauge what your reaction would be. She wanted to talk to him some kind of bad, but she was just a little wary that he wasn't at all like a cat, but he would be a stalker, or something…

Eventually, though, they did finally meet. It wasn't on the best circumstances, but they would make do with what they had.

o—o—o

It was a rainy Sunday night, and Vince didn't have any plans whatsoever. At the moment, he was flipping through TV channels as if his life depended on it. He. Was. Bored.

The blue-eyed country boy let out a jaw-cracking yawn and left the TV on the Sci-fi network. Maybe he would get lucky and they would show the killer shark movie again. He really liked those cheesy monster movies.

He dug his phone out of his blue jeans and checked it for any new messages or missed calls. God forbid he would miss a call from his mother. Vince flopped down against the throw pillow he had on his couch and propped his booted feet up on his coffee table, hoping to maybe catch a nap if there were no good movies on.

As the blonde closed his eyes, he was focused on the sound of the TV, but not much else. They quickly snapped back open, however, when he heard commotion coming from next door. It was mostly yelling, but he could notice the sounds of objects being thrown and bouncing against the walls.

What the hell was going on over there? Vince quickly got up and went over to his living room window, trying to see if he could spot anything. When he did that, he saw his nameless brunette talking to—no, not talking to—shouting at another man, whom she obviously wasn't pleased to see.

The cop grabbed his phone and shot his partner Marty a quick text, telling him to get over to his place, and _quick_. If there was going to be a fight, he needed backup.

Jamie stood face-to-face with the man that had abducted her and her mother years ago. She and her parents had been coming home from seeing family out of state when an oncoming car rammed into them. Peter had slipped unconscious, giving the driver the time to abduct the billionaire's wife and daughter. The Flemings' family driver still blamed himself for not protecting the family like he should have. So what if he blacked out as well when his head slammed into the airbag coming from the steering wheel? It was his _job_. If he had been able to get the police on the phone then and there, then Diana Fleming would still be alive today. By the time that 911 was notified by a neighboring car, it was far too late. The driver was long gone, and Diana was long dead.

"Why are you here?" the brunette asked, her voice trembling in fear. "How do you even know where I live?"

The man gave her a sardonic smile. "It was actually quite easy to find you. You should really learn how to hide yourself better, Jamie," he reached a hand out to touch her face, only to have the young woman jump back defensively.

Her kidnapper had actually been one of Peter Fleming's employees. While he was fired, he apparently kept close tabs on all of the family, waiting for the perfect moment to get back at the child that got away. Even Chess couldn't even find out where the guy was. No one knew where he was, and probably didn't even know where he was now.

"Keep your hands _off_ of me. And I surely hope that my father's men are listening in on this. After all of these years, you'll be right where you belong," Jamie spat back at her attacker, "I hope you rot in your jail cell."

The man narrowed his eyes back at the brunette and punched her in the mouth, watching her body crash to the ground. "Dear ol' dad would be able to come save the day, if I hadn't interfered with their cameras…"

The brunette picked her head up, wiped the lingering blood off of her mouth and looked frantically around her house for anything at all she could use to defend herself. Thank God for those self-defense classes in college…

Fortunately for Jamie, Vince and Marty had seen enough by now. _They _had the sense enough to record whatever they could, and now it was time for action. The blonde cop climbed up the stairs to the brunette's front door and began pounding on it, warning whoever was behind that door that the PCPD had been notified of the violence and disturbance in West Palm.

The young woman was caught off guard at Vince's warning, but she was incredibly grateful when he and his partner busted through the front door.

Her handsome prince had finally come to rescue her.

o—o—o

Jamie Fleming-Faraday looked back on that day with a smile. (Okay, so not because she ran into her mother's killer and her kidnapper; that part she'd much rather forget with ease.) She finally found someone that would protect her unconditionally, no matter that they hadn't met face to face before. It scared the living daylights out of her that she could have lost her life that day, if it hadn't been for her neighbor—and now, husband.

The brunette snuggled into her honey's arms, happy as could be. This man may have been a romantic fool, but it didn't matter to her. When he brought her breakfast in bed, or when he bought her giant hearts and teddy bears for Valentine's Day, it only made her love him more.

Vince caught his wife smiling down at their matching bands, and he couldn't keep a smile off of his own face. He squeezed their entwined hands, which got her to look up at him. "You have the prettiest smile, you know."

Jamie beamed back at her man. He could be that All-American Country Boy, the blue jeans and boots looked great on him. It was his dazzling smile, and his big heart that made her fall in love with him.

They had loved each other from the very start, no matter that it took them months to learn the other's name.

The brunette tilted her neck to give her husband a soft kiss, one that escalated with time. Who said that happily ever after could never exist?

**Happy New Years, you guys! I love you all, reviews are extra special! **


End file.
